


non stop

by Seraphim_Braginsky



Series: Past World War II [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BAMF Prussia (Hetalia), Bottom Russia (Hetalia), Gilbert does what he wants, Historical, Historical Hetalia, Love/Hate, M/M, Post-World War II, Prussia-Centric (Hetalia), Top Prussia (Hetalia), Unhealthy Relationships, abolition of prussia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Braginsky/pseuds/Seraphim_Braginsky
Summary: Гилберт никогда не мог вовремя остановиться. И не вовремя тоже. [ликвидация Пруссии!]





	non stop

Гилберт — адреналиновый наркоман.

Он был им, когда и слов-то таких не знали.

Он всегда стремится взять от жизни все, урвать до последнего куска, если надо, выгрызть зубами, вырвать с корнем, выхлебать чужую кровь из рваной раны. Жадно, жестоко, до последнего глотка. До последнего вздоха.

Он всегда торопится.

Жить, любить, ненавидеть. _Воевать_. Воевать — особенно. Как будто ему вечно мало крови, мало чужих криков и боли. И своих тоже. Будто он боится побледнеть, растаять, выцвести, как акварельный набросок, если на него плеснуть воды. А потому стремится снова замазать все красным.

Гилберт знает, что он жадный.

Он одержимый. Больной. Проклятый. Ему не нужна причина, чтобы быть таким. Но причина находится сама.

Он бешеный сам по себе, но когда дело касается Ивана, его не то что заносит на поворотах, ему начисто отбивает всякие тормоза. Внутри просыпается что-то звериное, колкое, страшное. Рычит, пузырится, хрипит. Возьми, убей, разорви, подчини. _Трахни_.

Гилберт делает все это. Причем примерно в таком же порядке.

Он думает, что хотел бы остановиться. Или не хотел.

Какая разница, думает он, глядя в чужие глаза, ненавидящие и злые.

Какая разница, когда он может вот так просто держать чужие изломанные запястья и _брать, брать, брать_ то, что хочется. Какая разница, что вместо страсти только боль, оголенный провод боли — на пике удовольствие и страдание почти неразличимы на чужом лице.

Какая разница — если ты _мой_? Победителей ведь не судят? Да?

Гилберт всегда жил так, будто опаздывал на собственные похороны.

Будто у него впереди не вереница бессмертных пустых лет нелюдского существования, а короткая жизнь сгорающей бабочки. Это восхитительное ощущение клинка у горла, нависшего над ним беспощадного фатума.

Смерть-смерть-смерть.

Гилберт хохочет, пока не получает тяжелым солдатским сапогом под дых.

Он хрипит надсадно, как раненый зверь, но продолжает скулить и выть от злорадной отчаянной радости, которую можно испытать разве что глядя на разорванного на части врага. Сейчас разорвут его. Колесуют, растащат на куски. А потом его гниющую плоть будут неаккуратно пришивать белыми нитками. Польскому выродку понравится. А вот Иван точно не захочет больше чувствовать в себе хоть какую-то его часть. Эта грязная, мерзкая и похабная мысль заставляет его снова оскалиться и поднять голову.

_Какая разница… да?_

Когда его ставят на колени, он улыбается разбитыми губами, на которых еще не высохли кровь и пепел.

Это конец.

Он знает.

Заслужил.

Он жил ради этого момента. Бессмертие — это надругательство над жизнью.

Величие цементируется лишь смертью.

Когда ему зачитывают приговор, он только ухмыляется, видя отблески гнева, отвращения и боли в чужих глазах.

Он нарочно не смотрит на своих «победителей», лишь Брагинского находит взглядом и, изломав губы в кривом оскале, шепчет едва слышно: «увидимся, дорогуша»

( _он правда хочет, чтобы это звучало нежно_ )

Гилберт никогда не мог остановиться.

И сейчас не собирался.

Когда спускаешься в ад, главное не оглядываться.


End file.
